


【DMC】迷宫【1V4D】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 1V4D, M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 森林使人迷路
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	【DMC】迷宫【1V4D】

**Author's Note:**

> 给C咕太太的文！和我想象的好像不太一样！【尖叫】

但丁环抱起手臂，他确定眼前这座石桥已经是第三次看到了。  
“好吧，我开始觉得没劲了。”  
抱怨归抱怨，但他没可能甩手不干，自从蕾蒂闯入他惬意的披萨时间，跟他讲了把恶魔当做神的教团的事之后他就脱不开关系了。  
他耸耸肩。  
“背后打招呼可不是好习惯。”  
浮士德幽灵般漂浮着，血红的长刺直对着恶魔猎人的心脏，两个墨菲斯托在那恶魔左右，觊觎着分一杯羹。  
思路被打断的但丁颇为浮夸地叹着气，拔出散弹枪快速转身，在被刺穿前对着那团黑雾扣动了扳机。炸开的钢珠在访客的衣摆上戳出好些个窟窿，两个鬼祟的墨菲斯托趁机穿进地里夹击在森林里迷路的可怜人，可惜他们扑了空，但丁躲开攻击，枪膛里剩下的一发子弹贴着其中一个的脑袋打了出去，枯瘦的红色虫子怪叫着从披风里掉落。  
恶魔猎人别开枪管，很吃惊似的：“这么弱不禁风就别来约我了吧？”  
掉在地上的墨菲斯托又躲进了黑色毒气里，和他的同谋一起袭向叫人火大的红衣男人。  
这顶多是一场迷雾不散的森林里的小打小闹。恶魔猎人不急于杀死三个漆黑的恶魔，甚至故意露出破绽让他们以为能够得逞，然后又换上吉尔伽美什狠狠踢他们的脑袋。  
几轮之后，最后一个恶魔也化成了血块，但丁取得了毫无悬念的胜利。  
“老套，无聊。”但丁给这场短暂的战斗做出总结。他向后退了一步，免得恶魔的血浸到他的皮靴，血继续蔓延，他继续退后，无意间踩伤了蓝色的野花。恶魔猎人顿了顿，脚跟没有抬起也没有放下，他扭头看着那被自己伤害的生物，表情像是吃了变质的坚果。  
“你在笑对吧？‘那个专门杀恶魔的人栽在我这里了’。”这次但丁是真的在叹气，疲惫爬上了他的肩膀，不过转眼间他又扬起了嘴角，“那就给你这个炫耀的机会吧，让我看看你能把我带去哪里。”  
说完，但丁的另一只脚也踩了上去。从鞋底传来的触感就像踩在一条又肥又油的舌头上，但他也不能奢求更多了，毕竟在恶魔里这家伙的卑劣也是出了名的。  
福尔特合拢了“花瓣”，但丁说的没错，它那张丑陋的脸确实在笑。

滴答，滴答，滴答。  
水珠打在但丁的鼻尖上，他打了个喷嚏。  
“极端也得适可而止吧。”  
前路与身后都是无法判断距离的黑暗，屋外雷雨交加，窗子震颤着好像玻璃随时会破裂。偶尔劈下的闪电给狭长的走廊镀上白光让人得以窥见尽头，但这极其短暂，从房顶渗下的雨水和砖石缝隙间钻进来的冷风则如影随形。  
前一刻还在闷热的森林里，下一秒就被丢进阴冷的宅子，即使是半魔也得打个寒颤。但丁抹掉在鼻子上碎开的凉冰冰的水珠，思索下一步的行动。他不是第一次踩中福尔特的陷阱，有时是误触，有时是为了打发无聊有意为之，但等着他的都是一个洞窟和一群不堪一击的杂碎，和这次被传来的地方没有半点相似。借着闪电的光亮能看出这里可不是脏兮兮的石洞，除去岁月的侵蚀，但丁所在的地方布置得可谓豪华，他细长的影子投在脚下棱形的石砖上，两侧等距竖立着支撑墙壁的雕刻有花纹的石柱，墙上还挂着描绘战争的油画。至于恶魔则是连个鬼影都没有。  
面对这种意料外的状况，身为恶魔猎人的但丁没有在意太长时间，既然没有头绪，呆站在原地也只是浪费时间，不如先走一步看一步。拿定主意后，但丁掏出黑檀木和白象牙，姑且沿着走廊前进。  
在漫无目的地行进了一段时间后，但丁认清了一个现实，那就是换一个场景并无助于提升他的方向感。他停在一幅城堡的油画前，这幅油画他之前已经见过了，而且画中的城堡他愈发觉得眼熟。  
“拙劣的模仿品罢了。”  
但丁伸了个懒腰。无论这里与他记忆中的地方如何相似也不可能真的是那里，他嗤笑一声，对着油画嘲讽：“这么烂的品味，倒是跟恶魔很相衬。”  
然后突如其来，没有任何征兆，电闪雷鸣间自城堡的某处传来了恶魔的恸哭。  
那声音引起了恶魔猎人的注意，他握紧手中的双枪，机警地巡视四周。哭声断断续续，黑暗中方向难辨，但丁放缓呼吸，凝神捕捉恶魔的声音，最终他确定了那恶魔的位置。  
“这才像话，我差点要打瞌睡了。”但丁对着空气说，好像悲鸣的恶魔能够听到似的。  
狩猎恶魔与打猎有时区别不大，发现猎物之后不可贸然接近，拿出耐心，缓慢、安静地靠近，打草惊蛇是大忌。但丁可不想难得的乐子逃走，而且按照之前的经验，杀死恶魔他才能从陷阱里逃离，在这里兜兜转转半天后他已经等不及要打爆福尔特的蠢脸了。  
红色的大门虚掩着，逐渐衰弱的哭声从里面传来，恶魔猎人悄声靠近，透过那道隙缝向屋内观察。屋内光线昏暗，窗户紧闭却像被暴风雨席卷过，在那一片狼藉之中有一个模糊的黑影跪倒在地上蜷缩着，像被钢夹夹断了腿骨的野兽一样低声咆哮。  
“你就是我回程的车票吗？”但丁举起白象牙，推开那扇门谨慎地靠近恶魔，嘴上不忘挑衅：“这有点寒酸啊，难道这年头已经有人打劫恶魔了吗？因为你看上去就像刚被痛殴了一顿。”  
枪口瞄准了恶魔的后脑，不过但丁没有开枪，就这么回去未免太过无趣，乘人之危也不是他的作风，他对那狼狈不堪的恶魔说：“客人来了起码打声招呼吧？”  
或许恶魔听到了，他突然安静下来。但丁的食指随时准备扣动扳机，如果这个恶魔和他的同族一样卑鄙就直接喂他一颗子弹。眼前的恶魔虽然奄奄一息，但他与出现在福尔图纳的恶魔不同，与大多数恶魔都不同，眨眼之间喷涌出的魔力如同冷酷的雪暴，即使是但丁这样老练的恶魔猎人都恍惚了片刻。  
恶魔扑向但丁，他开了枪，子弹却擦着恶魔的耳朵射进了墙里。  
随着一阵轰响，但丁被恶魔抓着脸按到了地上。通常他不会犯这样低级的错误，强大的恶魔对他来说也是司空见惯，但是这个恶魔……这绝不是仿制品，那凛冽的魔力引起的共鸣让他的血液都在沸腾。透过手指间的空隙，但丁看到了那个恶魔的模样，他身上散发着邪恶的铠甲剥落了大半，皮肤过分的苍白，眼睛却是一片血红。  
“这不可能。”但丁说得那么肯定，可是他自己都不信。十年前的记忆呼啸而来，但丁的剑刺穿了漆黑的天使，他被诡异的紫色雷光和黑雾笼罩痛苦地消失了，留下的只有一串红宝石项链。  
恶魔松开手，露出自己的獠牙，他太过虚弱，而但丁这样的闯入者对他来说是一顿再合适不过的美餐。但丁看穿了他的意图，堪堪用手臂抵挡住了恶魔的攻击。这不是长久之计，恶魔的牙齿嵌进了但丁的皮肉里，要咬断骨头也是轻而易举，可是但丁却迟迟没有反击，又重复了一遍：“这不可能……”  
那已经是十年前的事了，他永远不会忘记自己做过的事，在与仇敌蒙杜斯的对抗中，他亲手杀死了黑天使。留下的项链证明了黑天使的真实身份，但丁甚至无法相信自己一直没有看出那个保留着战士的荣誉感的恶魔正是当年只身前往魔界，从此杳无音信的……  
“维吉尔……”  
他的孪生哥哥。  
在听到但丁口中呢喃的名字后，恶魔的停了下来。但丁感觉自己的心脏被紧紧捏住，他无法否认在看到恶魔的反应后竟然萌生了一个近乎奢望的念头，就像童话故事一样，他的哥哥恢复了理智，原谅他曾经的所作所为。  
然而好运对但丁总是绕道而行，维吉尔舔掉了从伤口里渗出的血液，然后抓着但丁的胳膊贪婪地吮吸起来。  
随着血液的流失，他的魔力也一并被夺走。看着陷入疯狂的哥哥，但丁不知所措，一种遥远的无助感在他的身体里蔓延，仿佛所有的战斗技巧都被遗忘了一般。他能做什么？再杀维吉尔一次吗？或者尝试唤醒他，可是之后呢？但丁想不到面对清醒的维吉尔时，除了拔刀相向还能有什么其他选择。因为没有人比但丁更清楚了，他阻碍维吉尔的计划，害得他沦为魔帝的傀儡，最后又杀了他……维吉尔恨他，一定恨他。  
“哈，说不定这样反而更好。”但丁喃喃自语，松懈下来放弃了抵抗。他抬起另一只手去抚摸维吉尔苍白的脸，食指指尖感受到了些许的温度。他无可辩解：“随你怎么做吧，我欠你的。”  
死在这里绝不是一个合理的选择，还有太多事情等着但丁去办，古怪的教团密谋着邪恶的计划，蕾蒂那里记着他一大笔欠债，那个有着一条恶魔手臂的孩子……这一刻但丁什么都想不到，他的脑海里只有一片死寂的深渊，仿佛那一切都印在胶片上投映于银幕。然而死亡并未如期而至。  
一种温热的感觉覆盖了他的眼睛，随后又变得湿冷，反复如此。维吉尔在舔他，舔过嘴角，直到眉头，但丁抹了下脸颊才发现自己在流泪。  
恶魔猎人想用笑声掩盖他的惊讶，但是他失败了，他张开嘴却哑了声，除了抽噎的声音什么都说不出。但丁自嘲地想，他早就不是半大的孩子了，哭又有什么用呢？明明换不来安慰，可是他却无法止住眼泪。  
“呃……”一双手捧住了但丁的脸，拇指抹开那些眼泪，一次又一次，然后用手背蹭，仍然没有太大作用。失去了完整铠甲的维吉尔磨起了他尖利的牙齿，危险的咆哮在他喉咙里翻涌，继续无用的尝试。  
自但丁的胸口传来一阵酸涩，仿佛胸前的束带紧的叫他无法呼吸。他僵硬地微笑，透过被泪水模糊的视线他甚至可以骗过自己，这就是曾经的那个维吉尔。  
“你不喜欢我哭哭啼啼的，对吗？”但丁抬起手揽住维吉尔的脖子，手指隔着皮制的手套埋进他散乱的白发里。“也许……”他小声的，被一股悲伤之后的躁动推动着，“也许你可以试试这个。”  
他拉近自己与维吉尔的距离，犹豫一闪而过，微不足道，当他感受到哥哥的呼吸，舌尖触到他的下唇，冲动占据了他的身体，不可遏制地让他亲吻了维吉尔。  
这不是一个浅尝辄止的吻，青涩却热烈，一旦发生就难以收场。但丁像沙漠里快要渴死的旅人一般亲吻苍白的恶魔，毫不顾忌地纠缠那条粗粝带刺的舌头，他吮吸着，喉结上下滑动，肆意吞下那带给他伤与痛的气息。  
但丁并未意识到自己在做什么，他凭本能和无法抗拒的欲望做出如此举动，说不出是被压抑太久的痛苦扰乱了判断还是单纯出于情欲，但他所做的事非常简单，他在勾引与自己血脉相通的哥哥。  
在事情无法收场前，竟然是维吉尔终止了这个怪诞的吻。他扯开但丁，一把扼住他的脖子把他按回了地上。石砖受不住那股力量，在但丁身下裂开了缝。  
在一阵急促惊慌的抽吸后，但丁清醒过来。他依旧无法解释自己做了什么，可他并不后悔，连一丁点的罪恶感都没有产生。窒息的恐慌在血管里流窜，肾上腺素过分地分泌，在视线中出现白色噪点的同时，不适时宜的兴奋像一团烈火在但丁的内脏间翻搅，仿佛要将他燃烧殆尽。  
“哈……”但丁摊开手脚，心跳过快使得他无法集中精神，他觉得这样也不错，没有血腥的战斗，没有阴谋诡计，就这样简简单单地死掉，他也没什么可抱怨的了。  
如果这就是维吉尔的选择的话……  
把自己的性命交给和野兽无异的兄长，这样的做法简直孩子气到了不负责的程度，但是维吉尔并没有就这么掐死但丁，任由自己犯下和但丁当年同样的错误。他粗重地喘息着，在他手掌下跳动的脉搏引得他垂涎三尺。恶魔的本能告诉他再不会有比但丁更好的猎物，咬穿他的脖子，吃掉他的血肉连骨头都不要剩下，把他如蜜般甜美的魔力全部夺取，这将带来何其巨大的满足。但是，不行，维吉尔不想那么做，囚禁在这幅躯壳深处的微小光亮不想像对待一顿晚餐那样对待身下的恶魔猎人。  
他要完整，他要活着。  
“咳、咳咳……！”压在但丁脖子上的力量消失了，氧气重新被送到了他的肺里，鼻腔里都是灼烧般的疼痛。  
维吉尔没给他太多喘息的机会，险些断送但丁性命的手略过他的胸膛与腰腹，直接按到了他两腿间顶立的地方。  
“……”但丁捉摸不透，或许尝试猜测疯狂状态下的哥哥本身就是错误的。他一动不动，当维吉尔宽大的手掌开始揉弄时他更是不知道该如何应对了。  
他该为此而尴尬吗？在将要窒息而死时，他的身体不可避免的将痛苦与兴奋混为一谈，这超出了他的控制范围，没人能为这个责怪他。或者去迎合？可是维吉尔会对他抱有同样的冲动吗？  
一半是碰运气，一半是好奇，但丁微微抬起腰，解开裤子，拉低内裤的边缘对维吉尔问道:“你想干我吗？”  
话一出口，但丁突然有点脸红。这毫无道理，维吉尔可能都听不懂他在说什么。  
答案没让但丁等太久，维吉尔掐着他的腿根猛地折起了但丁的身体，他的大腿都压到了胸口上。但丁忍不住发出惊呼，层层套好的皮裤被一把褪到了膝窝，刚好挡住了他的视线。  
“等等，维吉尔，我——”但丁咬住了舌头，他不确定自己想说什么。在自己的哥哥面前敞开双腿绝不是该被赞颂的事，更糟糕的是但丁看不到维吉尔的脸，甚至无法从他的表情上寻觅线索。但是，但丁的理智安抚着他，告诉他不必为此有任何负担，现在的维吉尔，比起讥讽他勾引完全错误的对象来说更有可能把他当成了美餐一顿，或许对恶魔来说玩弄食物是乏味生活里唯一的一点乐子了。  
尖利的爪子掰开紧实的臀肉，湿淋淋的舌头压到了但丁自己都鲜少碰触的肉穴边缘，汲水般反复碾过柔嫩的穴口。但丁用刚刚被维吉尔咬过的手臂遮住了眼睛，试图让自己放松下来，可维吉尔并没有那么体贴，他就像一个没什么耐心又十足贪婪的淘金者，对待那个紧的仿佛没被开拓过的入口，他直接用拇指压着向两边拉扯强行打开，把整条舌头都挤了进去。  
但丁下意识地曲起了身，手指陷进了维吉尔粗硬的头发里，模模糊糊地呻吟着，经验老道的恶魔猎人意识到他正放任事情失控。属于恶魔的舌头在狭窄的甬道里蠕动，被侵入的地方又痛又烫，榨出的水声让但丁分不清他是被打湿了还是自己在流水，被忽略的阴茎贴在小腹上，最轻微的摩擦都叫他牙齿打颤。在他认为自己总能适应这个时，他的哥哥突然收回了舌头。但丁咕哝了一声，像是嘴里的水果糖被抢走了一般，甜味尚存，可是比没有更叫人空虚。在他真的抱怨出声之前，比舌头可怕太多的东西猛然捅进了他的肚子里。  
半魔的体质并没给但丁立刻接受这个的天赋，更何况被改造成黑天使的维吉尔对他来说简直就是庞然大物，被他胯下的那根东西贯穿一点不比被叛逆钉在地上好受。但丁惊讶地呛咳，但更丢脸的是，他不确定是不是因为太久没做，在被顶开的同时他竟然像失禁似的射了。  
“唔……呃……”但丁感觉自己的肚子上黏糊糊的，不用看就知道是因为什么，“我不太喜欢……”  
现在的维吉尔自然无法理解但丁的话，但是他能感觉到被他打开的地方突然又紧缩起来。融化的奶油似的穴肉绞着他硬的发疼的阴茎，既不让他离开也不让他继续，这叫一向没什么耐心的维吉尔异常暴躁，他发出危险的咆哮，抓着但丁的腰强行拔了出去，把他翻过去叫他跪趴到了地上，然后重新填满那个被蹂躏得流着水的肉穴。  
碎石子磨着脸颊，但丁感到火辣辣的疼痛，他想要撑起身子，可是手臂却没有力气。刚刚突如其来的高潮让他失去提线般无力，身体却过分得敏感，好像某个他够不到的地方瘙痒难耐，维吉尔粗暴的抽插像是会把他撕裂，可也让他越来越痒。  
“好难受……”但丁嘟囔着，他快要喘不上气了，可维吉尔丝毫不理会，依旧我行我素。名声响亮到恶魔听了都会惶恐着流泪的恶魔猎人发现自己被无视后，小声地抽噎了一下，好像受了莫大的委屈般零散地咒骂起来：“我都说了、可恶的……讨厌鬼、讨厌鬼维吉尔！”  
喘息扑洒在但丁的脖颈上，硬挺发烫的阴茎嵌在他的身体里顶的他平坦的小腹都微微隆起，可是维吉尔停下来了，他一动不动，好像齿轮卡住了一般。  
“……维吉尔？”但丁不确定地小声呼唤着，他能感受到哥哥压在身上的重量，甚至能感觉到那尺寸可怕的东西的勃动，然而维吉尔像是感受不到那股冲动，不肯继续。但丁张了张嘴，发出了一些细小又难以分辨含义的呻吟，之后他咬住嘴唇，脸上涨起的红晕让他看上去仿佛喝醉了酒。  
犹犹豫豫地，他再次尝试开口：“维吉尔，我不是……”那声音嘶哑到但丁都意外，他轻咳两声，“我、开玩笑的，我不讨厌你，完全不讨厌，那是气话，就像——”  
就像小时候你宁可抱着生涩的书啃也不理睬我玩耍的邀请。  
但丁并没能说出这句话，他被维吉尔拽着头发被迫测过了头，石子在他脸上划开了细小的伤痕。他以为维吉尔会继续像对待动物一样对待他，可他没想到，维吉尔吻了他。  
但丁怔住了，表情像从没接过吻一样傻气。  
“但……丁……”恶魔猎人的名字从兄长獠牙的缝隙间钻进他的耳朵，低沉又含混，“但丁……”  
这个声音，这个名字，仿佛木锥扎进了但丁的心脏，让他疼得无法呼吸。或许这只是连维吉尔自己都不知道是何含义的低吟，或许他拾回了些许理智，想要对他的弟弟说些什么，但是但丁制止了他。他吻住了维吉尔冰冷的嘴唇，慌乱得就像被抓到现行的窃贼，然后他扯出一个难看的笑，声音颤抖着，近乎哀求：“维吉尔，吻我，狠狠操我，只是……什么都别说。”

……  
恶魔猎人缓缓睁开眼，白色的阳光投在他浅色的虹膜上，让他感到微微的刺痛，潮湿的空气正逐渐唤醒他的身体。叛逆在他的手边，他握起剑柄，把剑撑在地上试着站起，这时他才感受到浑身肌肉的酸痛，每根骨头都像骨折了一样。  
“真糟，真糟……”扶着叛逆，但丁像个老头子似的揉着腰。他没有刻意回想，但是那段记忆鲜活地在他的脑袋里跳舞，告诉他为什么会是现在这幅模样。  
……在一个本该已经坍塌的城堡里引诱哥哥和自己做爱，好极了，真像是我的作风。但丁自嘲着，他摇摇头，把那段荒诞的经历归结为一场梦。这怎么可能是现实？他还清楚地记得，梦中的他不成熟又任性妄为，甚至还是个胆小鬼，害怕听维吉尔亲口说出“我恨你”。明明他自己都随便管维吉尔叫讨厌鬼。  
梦里的事不用在意，要是连梦到什么都要当真的话，未免太苛责了。一定是“我恨你”，或许是“我原谅你”，总不可能是“我爱你”。但丁叹了口气，没必要想这个，反正都是梦，梦里的维吉尔说什么都没有区别。  
窸窸窣窣的笑声惹得但丁生厌，之前他踩中的福尔特正眯着眼笑话这个窘迫的恶魔猎人。但丁哼笑一声，把叛逆从地上拔出来，一个快速突刺捅穿了那个讨人厌的恶魔的“花蕊”。  
“垃圾就是垃圾，让你稍微得意一下就笑得停不下来……”  
但丁呆在原地，恶魔的血打湿他的靴子他都没顾上理睬。他感受到了无法忽略的异样，自他的股间黏腻湿热的液体悄无声息地溢出，打湿了他的内裤，而他平时根本不会在意的后穴里燥热又空虚，急切地需要含住什么东西。但丁咽了下口水，他以为自己早就是个成熟的大人了，能够游刃有余地应对任何事态，口是心非和使小性子是二十年前的他才会干的事，但是……他撩开皮衣，摸了下自己的屁股。  
“……好极了。”  
其实他半点进步都没有。

——THE END——


End file.
